


First Date, Second Base

by Maye_C



Series: Help, Myungjun's fallen and... Never mind, Jinwoo's got him [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Actual Myungjin, Been a while, Drabble, M/M, Movie Theatre, Sequel-y thing, Wow, author isn't dead, been a while since anything really, clumsy Myungjun is still clumsy, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maye_C/pseuds/Maye_C
Summary: Or was it third?Whatever! It was anaccident, okay?!You would think after what happened last time, Myungjun would learn from his mistakes.You'd be wrong.





	First Date, Second Base

**Author's Note:**

> The fic is PG y'all, no worries. It's MJ. He overreacts because... It's MJ. Hope you like it!

Myungjun and Jinwoo's first date is in a movie theater. That is, not counting the romantic medical fiasco that was their first meeting.

Myungjun says it was his charm that got him Jinwoo's number; the blond doesn't _disagree._ That being said, neither of them mention how Jinwoo took the first move, asking for Myungjun's phone before leaving the cafe. Jinwoo was out the door before he saw Myungjun's reaction—lucky for Myungjun—who's mouth hung open at the new contact: _Your Hero._

They meet up in the parking lot, and the awkward silence—full of half smiles and fidgeting hands—lasts only a minute before they're in a heated argument about whether a comedy or action movie makes a better first date. Myungjun is in the middle of a very convincing point about explosions when Jinwoo's fingers tangle with his.

They end up seeing the comedy.

They're in a rush to buy snacks because _maybe_ they spent a little too long walking from the lot to the theater, but the transaction is quick. At least, it is until they're bickering—again—over who pays.

"I asked you out."

"No, you may have had my number, but I'm pretty sure I texted you first."

"That's true; your grocery list was a great opener."

" _That was an accident_."

Eventually Myungjun screams for Jinwoo to look at some amazing thing off to the side. His smile is bright—watching Jinwoo's wide eyed gaze—when he hands his card to the cashier. And despite the fact that they had _just competed_ to pay the tab, Myungjun still has to whine over the price of snacks at the movies. Jinwoo rolls his eyes, but he's all patient smiles and open ears otherwise.

"This is robbery, Jinwoo."

"Mmhm."

"We should protest; they're taking advantage of too many poor, innocent movie goers."

"Or I could, you know, pay next ti-."

"No, no way. Maybe I'll wear one of Sanha's sweaters. Do you think a bag of chips could pass as a stomach?"

They eventually enter the theater, attempting to find empty seats. Jinwoo finds two spots in a sea of heads and tugs Myungjun over before they're taken. They move silently—the lights going down as the movie prepares to start. Jinwoo takes the first seat, pressing against the chair to let Myungjun through.

Though nice of him, the gesture isn't much help when dealing with the _epitome of clumsy_.

It had to be a leftover candy box, drink bottle, or _something_. Whatever it was, it was solid enough for Myungjun's shoe to catch on. His eyes shut as he trips forward—not the most helpful thing—arms attempting to break his fall.

Except he doesn't fall much.

His eyes open, trying to figure out just what happened, but _oh was that a bad idea_.

The first thing he sees is Jinwoo—specifically his eyes. Their faces are _ridiculously_ close together, Jinwoo's darkened by the shadow of Myungjun between him and the screen. Light skims over Myungjun's head to highlight the top of Jinwoo's face, and—if he concentrated—Myungjun thinks he could watch the movie off the reflection in Jinwoo's stare.

Being as close as they are, in a room as dark as it is, Myungjun can't see much more than the face in front of him. He can _feel_ a whole lot though. Hands are placed either side of his waist—warm despite the lingering chill that'd slipped into the theater from the winter night. Jinwoo's grip is strong, and Myungjun is a tad breathless. But breathing aside, that would explain why he fell more into Jinwoo than onto the floor. One of Myungjun's arms is hanging in the air, which makes sense because he's kind of bracing all his weight with the other-

Wait.

He peeks down.

_Uh oh._

Myungjun's entire body recoils back. He stands—frozen—for a second before acknowledging the glares of the people in the row behind them. He slinks into his seat, whispering an apology—though he's not sure who it's for.

The movie's started, but Myungjun's attention is elsewhere.

He did not.

He did _not_ just grope Jinwoo on their first date.

Except Myungjun can clearly picture the especially tight grip he just had on Jinwoo's thigh. And with how high his hand had landed, that was putting it _very_ nicely.

Myungjun isn't an innocent flower, and maybe sometime in the future of their relationship that'd be a-okay. But this was supposed to be a _nice first date_ with the guy who kind-of-sort-of saved his life and _groping was not exactly-_

"Hey, quiet down." The words slip with barely a movement of Jinwoo's lips. "I can hear your thoughts from here."

With just a whisper of sound and eyes locked straight on the screen ahead, Myungjun isnt sure if Jinwoo had actually said anything. But when a warm pressure settles atop Myungjun's hand, resting on the pair's shared armrest, he's pretty sure.

Myungjun almost wants to pull his hand away, but it feels really nice as is and he may still be in shock over the rapid pace of events anyways.

So he just...goes with it.

"Hey, Jinwoo?" The characters have appeared on screen, but Myungjun should really explain himself before his date gets the wrong, _wrong_ idea of him.

"I'm really so-" At the same time his hand goes cold, there's a finger over his lips. His eyes go crossed trying to focus on the digit.

"Really Myungjun," Jinwoo breathes. "It's fine."

The screen shines with just enough light to detail the quirk in Jinwoo's lips. "I guess I'll just have to get used to you falling for me."

Jinwoo's finger can't stop the laugh that slips from Myungjun's lips, but it—along with the rest of his fist—does shove into Myungjun's shoulder.

Myungjun's eyes finally focus on the screen ahead, once he's done rubbing the sting from his arm anyways. It's been ten, maybe fifteen, minutes since the movie started. There's already a handful of characters and Myungjun is truly lost. Maybe he can slip his phone out and search it up real quick...

Jinwoo's hand covers Myungjun's once more, squeezing slightly. Myungjun doesn't want to ask too many questions—there are enough annoyed people around them as is (and he doesn't want to make Jinwoo second think himself either), but his inquisitive look gets a response anyways.

"Just making sure you don't get anymore ideas tonight." Jinwoo's smile is as cute as it is _evil_.

Myungjun has never attempted to hide under a movie theater seat, but tonight seems to be a chance for all types of firsts.

He can't cover the heat rising in his face; one hand is currently preoccupied, so instead he just throws his head back. His exasperated sigh becomes a hiss of pain, meshing with the dull clack of his skull against the back of the seat. A voice behind him shushes, but it's cut off by Jinwoo's loud and sudden laugh.

When the movie ends and the theater clears out, Myungjun leaves with eyes burning into the back of his head, probably around the same spot as a blooming bruise, and his hand snug in Jinwoo's.

A pretty good first date, all things considered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In other news, I'm not dead.
> 
> ...hi.
> 
> What I have learned is that it is not good to attempt writing during the busiest time of the school year. Especially a chaptered fic. My bad.
> 
> The school year is almost over though, at least on my side of the globe, so that train should get back in motion soon. In the meantime there's this, inspired in part by the master of 'subtle' butt touching [@vonseal](vonseal.tumblr.com).
> 
> I'm hoping to get one more dumb oneshot out before the end of school and continuation of my Harry Potter thing. It's between the Socky half of Dancing in the Dark (remember that?) or some fluffy RaMyung/Myungky thing. Maybe Binu, if I can think of an idea....
> 
> Join me over [@maye_c](maye_c.tumblr.com) if you've got any ideas or preferences. Maybe look at some nice pictures and text posts while you're there ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
